Two Lions and a Cub
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: ch 8 up..AD and MM take care of an orphaned Harry. How will Harry's life shape up? Will end after the Welcoming Feast.
1. It Cannot Be True

My answer to the 'Raising Harry' challenge brought up in the yahoo group AlbusandMinerva....here we go  
  
************************************************************  
  
The sleek-furred Tabby cat sat on the cold stone wall, her narrow  
  
eyes moving up and down the dark street. She wa quite an odd cat,  
  
a bird sat right next to her for five minutes and she didn't move.  
  
Her tail did twitch a few times though....Finally an old man appeared  
  
at the end of the street, out of midair it seemed. The Tabby's eyes  
  
narrowed even more and her tail thumped against the stone. The man's  
  
name was Albus Dumbledore. He didn't take notice he was wearing a  
  
old wizard's hat on a suburban street at midnight, instead he took out  
  
what appeared to be a lighter. In seconds all of the street lamps went  
  
out, burying the two in darkness. The cat meowed and caught  
  
Dumbledore's attention.  
  
" My dear Minerva, fancy seeing you here..." He smiled at the cat, but  
  
it had gone. In the tabby's place was Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, her  
  
black hair slightly askew.  
  
" Albus..has it really happened?" His eyes darkened. He made a motion  
  
for her to walk with him and the two set off down the street.  
  
" Peter is gone....you-know-who is missing from his head-"  
  
" Minerva, surely you can say the creature's name." He smiled soflty  
  
as she blushed.  
  
" You, oh noble husband of mine, can talk!" Now he turned red.  
  
But his wife took no notice of this, and aked again.  
  
" What has happened? Did.....did you find Peter? Is he alright?"  
  
He shook his head. No then. She turned pale.  
  
" I'm really worried Albus. What if he's been-!" She bit her lip.  
  
It was obvious she didn't want to hear herself say the inevitable  
  
words. He put an arm around her sholder, allowing her to rest her head on  
  
his own. She sniffed in spite of herself.  
  
"I will go warn Lil-" But he stopped. A witch in a tartan nightdress  
  
appeared in front of them. Dumbledore let Minerva go.  
  
" Something up Arabella?" The witch nodded.  
  
" The Potters have been attacked. All three are presumed dead."  
  
Albus and Minerva dissaperated to Godric's Hollow. Arabella broke  
  
down and cried.  
  
" God help us............." 


	2. The Boy Who Lived

I am evil. LOL  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Two faint pops announced the arrival of the Dumbledores.  
  
Minerva choked on nothing when she took in the Potter's home.  
  
It was demolished. Smoke rose in turrets from the kitchen, or what  
  
remained of it. It was hard to think that three days earlier, Lilly  
  
Potter had come from the kitchen smiling with Harry in her arms.  
  
Albus just stood there, not moving an inch. His wife turned to him  
  
after she found herself able to move. She wished she hadn't. The intense  
  
look of hatred she found on the old wizard's face was the same as that  
  
which had been the last thing Grindelwald had seen. But this time a few  
  
cold tears fell down his face.  
  
" We...should find them." He moved forward. Minerva, taking a  
  
deep breath, followed. She knew what they would find. Bodies. As  
  
they made thier way into the ruins, each shook ever so slightly.  
  
" James" was what he said after a few minutes. He had found  
  
James Potter, a look of determination set in his pale face. Minerva  
  
had to swallow to keep from throwing up. Brave James, noble James,  
  
was dead. And the same was what they expected for his lovely wife.  
  
Albus found a blanket and laid it over the body. He looked old, weary  
  
and somewhat feeble standing over Jame's body. Only last night had  
  
the two men spoken, James had been confident and all smiles. Albus  
  
would never see his childish grin again. Minerva levetated herself up the  
  
skeleton of the stairs. Lilly would have gone for Harry, to try and hide  
  
him. As she moved closer, a sound came to her ears. Crying. A child's  
  
tears.....  
  
" Harry........" Minerva whispered, unable to comprehend how the  
  
baby had survived. Pushing away the broken remains of the door, she  
  
found what she was looking for. Lilly's still form was spead out on the  
  
floor, firey hair lay all around her face. Her green eyes were dull,  
  
completely devoid of her sparkle. The sparkle she had recieved from  
  
her parents. But Harry was alive. Crying, blood on his little face, and  
  
cloths ripped to shreds, Harry Potter was alive. Minerva slowly inched  
  
towards the bawling child. He looked at her and reached out with his  
  
small arms. She took him into her own.  
  
" shhhhh. shhh. Hush little one. You are safe now." His tears settled  
  
down to sobs. Uknowing sobs for his mother. Somehow he knew she  
  
wouldn't be tuking him in the next night or ever again.  
  
" Albus! Albus! Harry's alive!" She wispered urgently to him when  
  
she got downstairs. Albus's jaw looked ready to drop. He hurried over  
  
to them. Minerva turned Harry to face the aged wizard. Albus found a  
  
smile for the child, who in turn stopped crying and peered intently at  
  
the new person.  
  
"I covered Lilly. I don't know how, but she reflected it." His eyes  
  
turned up to her. He touched the boy's forehead. Then he gave a sad  
  
smile.  
  
" She did indeed. Look at this, a lightning shaped scar." With his  
  
hankerchief he wiped the blood from Harry's forehead, which  
  
revealed the scar. He put the hankerchief back in his robe poket,  
  
steering Minerva out of the house. Neighbors came out to the horror,  
  
many gasping and some even crying. A young woman in Hello-kitty  
  
pajamas ran up to the old couple.  
  
"Harry! Oh god!" Her frantic eyes looked at each of them with  
  
the unasked question. Where were his parents? They both lowered  
  
thier now dusty head.  
  
" Oh dear Lord.....I just babysat for them yesterday.....Mrs.  
  
Potter..." She broke into tears before them. Albus reached out to  
  
pat her sholders. Her brother came and led her away from the scene.  
  
" where are the Obliviators?" But no sooner had he said it than 50  
  
wizards and witches appeared. the muggles, including the Potter's sitter  
  
looked stunned.  
  
" Magic....Rena...Magic.." Rena, the babysitter, stared in awe at the  
  
many people. Alastor Moody, an auror, ran up to them.  
  
" Get the kid out of her Minerva. We got to get to work. Are....the  
  
bodies inside?" A nod. Alaster shook with rage and pain as he moved to  
  
help the Obliviators.  
  
" Come Minerva, back to Surry." She gave him a questioning glance,  
  
the looked at Harry.  
  
" We can use one of there people's fires." And so they went off with  
  
the now sleeping Harry into a open house.  
  
"Arabella Figg." With a swirl, all three were suddenly standing in  
  
Arabella's sitting room. She peered up at Minerva in shock when she  
  
heard Harry wake up.  
  
"He's alive? But you-know-who....He'd of wanted him dead!" She  
  
stood there, eyes wide, staring at the baby.  
  
" She deflected it. Lilly somehow saved her son from the killing  
  
curse." Arabella rushed forward, touching Harry to make sure he was  
  
real, then flopping into an armchair. She had a melencholy looked  
  
about her, but a thin smile coudl be seen.  
  
" Lilly's son.....The Boy Who Lived........'  
*************************************************************  
  
well, ch 2 done. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Welcome Home, Harry

sick again. Listening to some REALLY weired Japanese music. It's sounds like a sqauredance. LOL. It's called 'Minna de wahaha." Go figure.  
  
Thanks to Inca, lemon_drops, and A. Alexander. You guys rock. p.s @ Stoneygem: thanx. I like that line too. ************************************************************************  
  
Harry slept peacefully in Minerva's arms, his new blankets warm and  
  
dry. Albus and Arabella sat in the room, both lost in shock at the news  
  
they had just recieved. Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew ( kill. Kill!), was  
  
dead. Sirius Black, once trusted, had apparently betrayed Lilly and  
  
James to Voldermort. He was in Azkaban.  
  
" I don't believe it. Sirius is Harry's godfather! We helped Lilly and  
  
James pick him Albus........" She keeped the tears back as she looked  
  
at Harry.  
  
" I know dearie." said Arabella, shaking her head. She gave Albus a  
  
look.  
  
" Where will Harry live?" Minerva looked away from the baby that  
  
was snoring in her trmbleing arms. Albus sighed, then spoke.  
  
" With his Aunt Petunia and her husband, Vernon." Minerva could  
  
barely suppress her anger.  
  
" You can't! He cannot be left with that woman!" He put his hand  
  
up to stop her.  
  
" If anywhere else, he will be hurt Tabby." She hugged the baby  
  
tighter. In a second she had made up her mind.  
  
" I know of a safer place."  
  
" Tell me. I don't want Harry with them if I can help it."  
  
" Us. At Hogwarts." His eyes got big. Arabella smiled.  
  
" Considering a select few still know we are married, I don't  
  
see how 'we' can raise him." Then he stopped, as if an idea had  
  
struck him. Arabella spoke his thought.  
  
" Your old home Albus. You still own it, and it's plenty far  
  
from both muggles and wizarding folk alike. He could be told  
  
later on, perhaps at ten, who he is. Then he will have a year before  
  
school to understand. I find it best." Albus stared at the child, who had  
  
woken up for a moment. Those green, sparkling eyes gave him an  
  
answer.  
  
" I suppose this is why women are called the better half....." Both  
  
women nodded.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As the green smoke died away in Albus Dumbledore's fireplace,  
  
Minerva Dumbledore sighed. Harry cried at first, but he soon became  
  
entranced with the many colors an quieted. The small child now  
  
peered around his new surroundings, then to his new grandparents.  
  
" babble!" He cried at Minerva, who turned her head in confusion.  
  
" babble? oh! bottle!" she handed him to Albus and ran into the  
  
kitchen, looking for the family house elf, Mikki, to help her.  
  
Abus sat down with the small child, who immediatly began grabbing  
  
at his long beared.  
  
" ow! My, my little one! Thats a strong grip you have." He smiled  
  
down at Harry. He giggled and let go. He liked this old man with his  
  
odd eyes. For a few seconds he sat there with him, until a 'eeek' came  
  
from the kitchen. Mikki's eyes were excitedly locked onto the human  
  
baby in front of her.  
  
" Mikki is happy to see you sirs! Mikki never seen a baby!" Harry's  
  
eyes were almost as big as Mikki's as he stared right back at the house  
  
elf. It was hard to tell who thought the other more facinating, the baby  
  
or the elf. Mikki let him hold her long, thin finger before running back  
  
into the kitchens, the re-entering with Minerva and a bottle. Albus  
  
glanced at the clock. A gift from Molly Weasley to Minerva, it had  
  
four hands. One had Minerva, the other himself, a third had Mikki,  
  
and the last one now wrote on itself: Harry. He looked at his  
  
pocket watch, and sighed.  
  
"I should goto the Ministry. they will need me." Minerva took  
  
Harry and and scowled.  
  
" Yes. Cornelius has probably mucked this up too..." He smiled at  
  
her, gave her a peck on the cheek, then dissaporated away. Harry  
  
giggled.  
  
" me do!"  
  
" not a chance kid. Not till your 18....."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I hope that was ok. I'm not sure how much a baby can say at one, anyone know?? Well, tell me if you have an idea. Parental advise is good too! 


	4. Mother Cat, Brother Phoenix

Thank you MK, I might ask for your child-ness input later. I'm not too sure on kids. I'm only 15 too. LOL. Well, thax again.  
  
Phoenix: I like that idea...But I want to stay as Canon as possible. But don't worry! You're idea will end up in use! Why? Because I LOVE SIRIUS!....who SHOULD be played by Liam Neson in PoA..but nooooo! Gary Oldman is the candidate.....srry went off again..LOL  
  
Minervarette:AD/MM!  
  
VoyIJC: you really did that? LOL. I used to say 'gigi' (gee-gee) in place of 'cat' as a child. Thanks for the tip!  
  
Aeryn Alexander: sqee? LOL. i like that word.  
  
oh, and Minervarette, I don't remember, but did you say you had a fic on FF.net? i can't recall....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When Albus re-apperated in his living room, he was in a right fix.  
  
Minerva had been 100& correct. The kind, but slightly clutz-like  
  
minister had indeed botched it. Papers, quills, muggle politicians....  
  
It all gave him a bloody headache. But all those things flew from his  
  
mind when he entered the study. Minerva, reclining on the couch, held  
  
a sleeping Harry in one arm and a book in the other. He glanced at her  
  
then at the book. It was The Princess Bride. One of his favorite books.  
  
Carefully, as not to wake either sleeper or lose her place, he took the  
  
book and set it on the table. Taking up a particularly soft recliner, he  
  
quickly fell asleep himself.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sunlight danced through the curtains in the study, waking gently one  
  
of it's occupants. He began to cry. Harry Potter did not realize where he  
  
was. Where was his mum? Warm arms held him. Harry stopped crying  
  
as he studied the familiar face. It wasen't his mother, but a soothing, if  
  
not stern older woman. He giggled.  
  
" You certainly change moods, my boy." Albus Dumbledore picked  
  
up the child. Harry blinked a couple of times at him. Blue, amused eyes  
  
returned the glance. Harry let out a cute laugh. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
A loud yeow made both of them go pale.  
  
"Minerva dear! It's alright! I have him!" The Tabby cat that had  
  
moments ago been his wife closed her mouth. Harry gaped in the cute  
  
way babies do when they have spotted an animal. She purred when  
  
Harry reached out to pet her ( in that spot, you know, behind the ear).  
  
She transformed back and brought Harry to her. Albus grinned.  
  
" Dear lord Minerva! Did you have to yeow so loud?" She  
  
blushed slightly.  
  
" It's an instinct dear." He smiled at her. Harry looked up at them  
  
as his 'grandfather' hugged his grandmum. Both adults smiled down  
  
at him. He laughed.  
  
" grahmum!" Minerva smiled.  
  
" How do you think he learned that?" Albus gently stroked the child's  
  
head.  
  
" Maybe he is just intelligent?" His wife raised an eyebrow. Just then  
  
Mikki came in.  
  
" Shall I feed M-Harry now Madam?" Minerva had spent a hour  
  
getting Mikki to not say little master to Harry. The witch handed her  
  
young charge to Mikki, who held him like he was made of porcelin.  
  
Mikki left with Harry, giving the couple a chance to talk.  
  
" What happened Albus? Did you talk to Sirius??" His blue eyes  
  
dimmed.  
  
" I tried to get to him, but Cornelius forbade it." Minerva scoffed.  
  
No one was a foolish as Fudge. " He's also refused Sirius a trial. I'm  
  
sorry Min,. Something in me can't believe it was him. But he was  
  
secret-keeper......" She sighed. Mikki, carrying a now-fed Harry,  
  
entered the room. Albus took him from the delighted elf, setting him  
  
on his knee. Minerva smiled to herself. Of all the things Minerva  
  
wished for was Lily and James to be able to be there with thier son.  
  
But she would have to do her best for them. Her friends. And she hoped  
  
that Lily and James could see this: Albus Dumbledore, said to be the  
  
most powerful wizard of the age, tossing a toddle gently on his knee.  
  
Harry laughed and giggled. Minerva noticed how the sparkle in her  
  
husband's eyes seemed to improve as the child laughed. He himself  
  
was still just a boy in spirit. That was why she fell in love with him.  
  
That spirit had kept them together, even when thier world had come  
  
tumbleing down. She tore herself from her thoughts just in time to see  
  
Fawkes fly through the window. The phoenix had nothing in his talons,  
  
which releaved Minerva. Albus held out an arm to the firebird as it  
  
landed. Baby Harry gaped at the magical creature. Fawkes's beady  
  
eyes inspected the boy. Fawkes had never seen a baby human, nor  
  
had Harry seen a phoenix. Both looked like they were seeing Martians.  
  
Finally, Harry extended a small arm to the bird. Fawkes stared.  
  
Minerva was afraid he would not likw the child, but then smiled as  
  
he let out a lovely note and allowed Harry to pat him on the head.  
  
Harry looked like a kid in a candy store, or an Albus Dumbledore  
  
in a candy store, as she was often to say ( Hey! that rhymes!).  
  
" That's a phoenix, Harry." she said. Harry blinked.  
  
" Fawkes is his name."  
  
" A Fwahx!" Oh well, it was a start............  
  
Over the years Harry grew. He grew to love his grandad and  
  
'grandmuma' as he called Minerva. They taught him all he could  
  
learn until school, from History of Magic to the beginnings of  
  
Potions. (He always did the latter supervised, BTW.) Harry  
  
Potter grew up in one different way though. He was told who  
  
he was at 8, after he had talked his granddad into a corner.  
  
But to him, he was Harry Dumbledore, grandson of the best  
  
wizards in the world. He was also taught about why he was  
  
never to let anyone know of his grandmum's marriage to  
  
his granddad. To the world, Albus Dumbledore lived alone,  
  
Minerva McGonagall was forever single, and Harry Potter  
  
was hidden away, with no contact to either professor.  
  
But 11 would come fast, faster than either teacher wanted......  
  
***************************************************  
  
I love Terry goodkind's books. I just realized how often the 'Wizard's Rules' are used in fantast, even in real life.  
  
Here I used Wizard's First Rule: people are stupid. They will belive what they want to believe. LOL  
  
For anyone who knows the books: Zedd is cool! And that's the toasted toad's truth!  
  
Aaaannyway. I couldn't think of any baby-harry era moments to put in, sbut thanks to you who gave me advice!  
  
Next time on TTC: Harry's letter comes, Dumbledore worries. Mikki find out why you never let a child put the soap in the wash, and Minerva tries to get a vacation! 


	5. Soap Sucks and Letters Rule

Confessor Kahlan: *bows* Wow! A review from the Mother Confessor herself! LOL who's your favorite besides Richard? I like Zedd, he's funny.  
  
Everyone, you gotta read WIZARD'S FIRST RULE!!!!!!!!!! I love it!!!  
  
oh, and feel free to join me in AlbusandMinerva! We always welcome pple! You must see the fanart in the Files page!! Kawaii!!!  
  
Hey, does anyone know an English term for grandmother? I can't just keep calling her Minerva. Or even a German term. I want to put it as _______ Mierva instead of Grandmum Minerva. It just sounds weired.  
  
And I have changed my mind. Minerva will NOT be going on holiday! Sorry!! It jsut dosen't fit with what I want to do.  
  
I have no idea when I should end this. I mean, it's RAISING Harry, so I might end the first night at hogwarts. This leaves one chap for Diagon ally and two more for Hogwarts. I really don't want to got on to school in depth, I really need to finish Remember and start My Turn to Protect as well as type up the next chap of Legacy of Shadow. So this is not my number one priority. And a few people want a sequel to No Longer Lonely......crud. O__O the round robin! * passes out*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Harry rolled over in bed. The sun seaped throw the blue  
  
curtains in his room. He didn't want to get up. No one as warm as  
  
he was would. But his grandmother had other ideas. A stern woman,  
  
Minerva Dumbledore was not a witch to mess with. She was, however,  
  
the most loving person Harry knew (besides his Grandfather). How  
  
exactly that was possible, Harry never figured out.  
  
" Harry? Are you up?"  
  
" yes grandmum." she looked in. Her still jet-black hair was down.  
  
This was a fact the other students would never believe, for she would  
  
wear it in a tight bun all through Harry's 7 schoolyears.  
  
" It's today." Harry suddenly sat bolt upright. That's right! It was  
  
his eleventh birthday! He would get his letter today! His grandfather  
  
had smiled at him when Harry explained he was nervous. Harry knew  
  
his grandmother wrote the letters, but that didn't change his mood.  
  
She turned and went back downstairs. Harry quickly dressed and  
  
followed her. Mikki. his only talking companion, was just putting  
  
his food on his side of the table when he entered.  
  
" Goodmorning Harry!" After 10 years, Mikki stopped saying  
  
master( ^__^). Harry said his goodmorning and began to eat his  
  
eggs. It was a usual morning in a young life that was odd, to  
  
even Magic folk. Harry and his grandmother lived in an isolated  
  
home far from even London. His grandfather was almost never  
  
there, he was headmaster of Hogwarts and stayed there most  
  
of the year. But he did come home. That was more than some  
  
could say. Another oddity was that his grandmother was not  
  
called by her married name. To most of the world, she was  
  
Minerva McGonagall. She too, often left home as of late. She  
  
had returned to teaching when Harry was nine and could be  
  
left with only Mikki. This took much patience on his  
  
grandfather's part, Minerva had not been easy to let go. Not of  
  
her grandson!  
  
" Oh! Be a dear Mikki and help Harry with his chores?"  
  
Mikki smiled and nodded. Harry groaned.  
  
" Come on Harry!" So the happy elf sprinted from the room  
  
with the boy in check. Mikki ran over to the pile of laundry and  
  
put them in the wash.  
  
" Should I put the soap in Mikki?" Harry had yet to actually  
  
do the laundry. Ususally it was the gardening and cleaning his room.  
  
Mikki handed him the soap. She would regret it. Harry, though he  
  
poured the perfect amont, knocked over the whole thing. SPLASH!!!  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Albus Dumbledore sniffed the air in the living room expectantly.  
  
Mikki was an excellent cook. Put her together with Mnerva and no  
  
professional chef could come close. Mikki's mother had been just as  
  
good, giving her talents to her child. He looked in the kitchen. Minerva  
  
was eating her eggs (sunny side up).  
  
"Goodmorning dear." She looked up.  
  
" Well, look what the phoenix dragged in." He smiled and took a  
  
plate of eggs that had been ready for him. Sometimes he though Mikki  
  
could see the future, but really it was that he had a pattern.  
  
" So, where is Harry?" Minerva gulped down her eggs and spoke.  
  
" Doing chores. I had him do the wash today." Albus choked on his  
  
milk.  
  
" Something wrong?"  
  
" last time he did that, while you were away-"  
  
SPLASH! BOOM!  
  
"- that happened......" Both got up quickly and ran to the laundry  
  
room. Soap covered everything.  
  
" HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!" Albus and a large white figure  
  
cringed. The middle name. He was going to get it. Mikki, eyes wide,  
  
snuck over to Minerva.  
  
" Madam! Mikki didn't do anything!" Minerva smiled.  
  
" I know Mikki." Her gaze returned to her grandson.  
  
" what in Merlin's name did you do?!?!" He looked to his grandfather  
  
for support. But, greatest wizard or not, Albus Dumbledore was no  
  
fool. No man would stand up to a wife like his. He backed away.  
  
" I knocked over......THE soap."  
  
" The MAGICAL soap?"  
  
A nod.  
  
Minerva's eye twitched. The Mina's Magic ( I wasen't inspired, so sue  
  
me) soap turned everything white. Her favorite skirt was in that load.  
  
Her favorite BLACK skirt. She tried to ground him, but the mischief  
  
that Albus had embedded in her got the better of her judgement.  
  
And Harry reminded her of a cat caught scratching the sofa . Of  
  
coarse, his skin and hair were also white.  
  
" I think I have a better idea....." She waved her wand at him.  
  
Soon there was no Harry, only a cute, white kitten. A green-eyed  
  
kitten.  
  
" Minerva! Human transfiguration???" She smiled and picked  
  
up the kitten.  
  
" mew...mew!" Harry-neko cried (neko=cat). Wondering what  
  
Minerva was up to, Albus came forward. Mikki also sneaked  
  
close.  
  
" I think Lina liked cats...." Albus put an hand to his heart.  
  
Lina was a terror. Alberforth's granddaughter. Harry-neko's  
  
eyes widened. He had had one too many a run in with Lina.  
  
Minerva sat down in the living room with him. He mewed to  
  
her in what seemed a panic. She grinned.  
  
" Relax Harry. Lina is in New York right now. We can't get to  
  
her!" waving her wand, Harry became himself again.  
  
" THAT gran, was cruel!"  
  
" No, ruining my favorite skirt was." He sat down, panting.  
  
But he was saved from further terror by Hedwig, the owl he had  
  
gotten from his great-uncle Alberforth for his 10th birthday. She  
  
dropped his letter, THE letter in his hand. He grinned. After  
  
reading and re-reading it several times, he looked up at his grand-  
  
parents. They were beaming.  
  
" I'm proud of you Harry, and I hope I can continue to be." Blue  
  
eyes stared at him as if saying ' So don't act like me when I was at  
  
school'. Harry smiled. He was looking forward to this.....  
  
*****************************************************  
  
done with this chapter! * cheers* I had to do this I was so creeped out. I'm watching the Ring in school during lunch.* shudder* evil little girl, EVIL! *hugs Ashley A.'s blue frog. So if I die next sunday, you'll know what happened.* weak laugh*. 


	6. Off to the Alley

I did it again. You know what I did.....I started a fic!  
  
I was watching Princess Bride and thought 'hmmm..parody' Then I went and read my e-mail from AlbusandMinerva. So guess what? I began the Phoenix Bride! Albus is, of course, our dear Westley and Min is Buttercup. Lots of other characters too.  
BTW: Oma is German(?) for grandma. I really don't wanna go re-upload the whole story to change one word, so pretend he always called her that. I'm lazy, so sue me....( don't really)  
P.S: I'm alive. The ring didn't kill me, though I've been drawing little circles all week......  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
" unh-uh Oma." Harry wasen't ready to get up. His grandmother  
  
was poking him in the side, trying with little sucess to wake him.  
  
" That's it! I'm getting your grandfather." That simple phrase had  
  
the young wizard up in seconds. While benevolent and wise, his  
  
grandfather was quite imaginative when it came to ways of getting  
  
Harry up. Like for instance, letting Fawkes sing off key for a whole  
  
minute.  
  
" Better." said Minerva. A smile appeared on her face and she  
  
walked from the room after repeating that he was going to Diagon  
  
Alley for his things. Now that Harry was fully excited, it took all his  
  
self-control to stop himself from leaving without his grandmother.  
  
" Can we go now Oma?" She looked up at him from the kitchen  
  
table.  
  
" OK Harry, let me wake Lina" Harry fell down the stairs with a big  
  
Thump!Thump!.  
  
"LINA??? You said she was-"  
  
" Innnn New York?" came a sweet, deceiving voice. The hair on  
  
Harry's neck bristled. He turned to take in a brunette with dark grey-  
  
ish eyes and pale complexion. He took a deep breath and prepared.  
  
GGGLLOOMMMPPP!!!!  
  
Lina was now hugging him around the middle so tightly that Harry  
  
began to turn purple as he yelped in a weak voice. Luckily for him,  
  
his grandfather chose then to walk into the kitchen. Lina promply  
  
let Harry go and ran to give her great-uncle a hug.  
  
" Ah! Hello Lina m'dear. How are you?" She grinned.  
  
" Great Uncle Albus!" Harry had now found his voice and gave  
  
Lina such a glare as to scare a dementor away.  
  
" WHY are you here Lina?" Lina stuck out her tongue, but answered  
  
him anyway.  
  
" Grandpa had to go to South America to visit Aunt Cecillia in Buenos  
  
Aires. She's read that book that makes you speak in limerics and  
  
Grandpa has the counter-book. So I'm to get my things in Diagon Alley  
  
this year even though I could get them myself at home.." Harry cursed  
  
his great-uncle silently. Lina went to Beauxbatons (A/N: I had to look  
  
this one up...French is hard..) and was a 2nd year this term. She was  
  
also annoying as all get-out, which was why Harry was usually so  
  
happy.  
  
" Well now, come on you two. We better be on our way." Dreading  
  
the day, Harry trudged after his Grandmother. Lina simply laughed  
  
and hopped after them. His grandfather, chuckling a bit, came behind.  
  
" Don't worry Harry. I'm taking you to get what you need. Lina will  
  
go with your grandmother." Harry lifted an eyebrow. How was he  
  
supposed to keep a secret if he was anywhere near his grandfather?  
  
As if to answer his thoughs, a reply came in seconds.  
  
" I will put a charm on you to make you look like myself. Everyone  
  
will suppose, except Mr. Ollivander, that you are my nephew's son or  
  
something." Harry grinned and took a snap of the Floo poweder.  
  
Perhaps today would be a good one. No Lina after all and the ability to  
  
spend all day with his grandfather.  
  
************************************************************  
  
" I wish I had about eight more pairs of eyes!" Harry said after  
  
stepping out onto the main street in Diagon Alley. He brushed a strand  
  
of his now Auburn hair from his face, his charmed blue eyes the size  
  
dishes. Albus Dumbledore could not help but to laugh. With his  
  
charmed looks and awed attitude Harry looked like himself so long  
  
ago.  
  
" Hold your unicorns my boy. We must get your money first." Harry  
  
immediatly stopped talking. Hagrid had come by a few years back and  
  
told Harry all about Gringotts. He had since then desperatly wanted to  
  
see the Goblins. So the old wizard led him up a streetfull of interesting  
  
shops and people, all of whom greeted his grandfather warmly.  
  
" Albus! So good to see you! One of Alberforth's, I presume?"  
  
" Ah! Dorris Crockford! Good to see you, and yes, this is Byron's  
  
boy." Byron was in fact Lina's dad, but no one ever knew that. Soon  
  
they both reached the white marble steps of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  
  
Two Goblin's stood at the doorway. both swung open the large brass  
  
doors as they approached. Once inside, Harry had to restain himself  
  
from staring at the rows of Goblins counting large sums of money.  
  
One flagged them over in the back. Harry heared his grandfather  
  
whiper and hand his key to the goblin.  
  
" The Potter safe, please. And also 'the' safe." Potter. Harry's real  
  
name. It had beenso long since he had heared that name. But he knew  
  
that his mum anddad had been quite well off in the financial  
  
department, so he knew what awaited him far below London.  
  
" This way please! Watch your step!" Harry sat down in a what  
  
looked to be a soupbucket, but was in fact a mine cart. One wild ride  
  
later they stood in front of 'the' safe, though Harry wasen't sure what  
  
it was anyway. The goblin, Griphook, traced his fingers along the  
  
patterned door and a clicking sound was heared.  
  
" If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked in  
  
and left to a very unwanted end." Harry gulped. Once the door was  
  
open, his grandfather reached inside and pulled out a grubby little  
  
package wrapped in twine. Ingnoring Harry's curious look, he put the  
  
package in his inner pocket and got back in the cart. Yet again they  
  
whirled through the maze of passages until stopping at another safe.  
  
" The Potter safe, Professor." The goblin repeated his performance  
  
and opened the safe. Harry had never seen so much gold in his entire  
  
life. Mounds of it was pilled among collums of silver Sickles and bronze  
  
Knuts while still more Galleons were pilled to the back. After his money  
  
bag was full, they journeyed back to the surface and began thier walk  
  
down the cobbled street.  
*************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the delay minna-san! I've been super busy. Also my dumba$$ comuter keeps getting these pop-ups that ends up freezing my computer. And some place called Xupiter.com must be run by a$$es. I never heared of it until it came up as my homepage even though I didn't make it my homepage.  
  
Hopefully I will get a new computer soon with a new internet from NetHere. It's 10$ a month, but is there another one that may be better for a low price? put it in your review if you know of a good server. 


	7. Black Wand, Wonderful Broom

I'm back minna-sama! Well, as back as physically possible. I think one or two chapters outta sum up this little challege. So I think I'll leave a challenge for everyone so you too can come up with something unexpected. I posted it at the bottom.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Harry gaped silently at the Nimbus2000. It was everything he  
  
wanted in a broom: fast, reliable, and the best looking-thing in the  
  
world. His grandfather stopped a couple of paces away when he  
  
realized Harry was no longer hiding behind him ( Doris Crockford kept  
  
walking back to see him). He smiled gently when he spotted Harry  
  
staring wide-eyed at the broom.  
  
" Come on now Harry," he whispered in the boy's ear. Harry  
  
turned sad eyes at the man beside him. It was all the old man could do  
  
to prevent himself from spilling the beans. He was such a sucker for  
  
that ' This-will-complete-me' look and for children in general. But his  
  
wife had given him such strict orders, he felt like iHEi had once  
  
been iHERi student.  
  
" You want to get your wand, don't you my boy?" Aha! The magic  
  
word! Harry imediatly grabbed Dumbledore's hand and drug him over  
  
to Olivanders. Laughing, Dumbledore shut the old door behind them.  
  
"Aaaaa! Albus and.oh......" The young boy jumped at the milky  
  
smooth voice that came seemingly from nowhere. Mr. Olivander  
  
appeared from the many shelves, his milky-blue eyes locked on Harry.  
  
" You've raised a fine grandson Albus. Yes, quite strong looking for  
  
eleven."  
  
" Why, thank you, Charles." Harry noticed a hint of pride in his  
  
voice, and that in turn made him feel proud. Mr. Olivander smiled a  
  
smokey, rich smile that didn't do much for Harry's nerves, but was a  
  
smile none the less. With a wave of his hand, a tapemeasure started  
  
taking Harry's wand measurements on it's own. Meanwhile, Mr.  
  
Olivander began rumaging through the boxes on the shelves, mutterin  
  
to himself.  
  
" Harry P-*couch* Dumbledore. Let us see. Let us see." He came  
  
back to them with a red box. Inside was a light colored wand with a  
  
blue handle.  
  
" Take it. Give it a wave." Harry did, and nothing happened. He  
  
frowned, but the wand was replaced as soon as he did so. Another,  
  
green-handled and mahogany, was a dud as well. And on and on it went  
  
until Mr. Olivander looked at Dumbledore in all seriousness. He stole  
  
back into his shop, emerging with a black box. Dumbledore's eyebrows  
  
nearly went into his hairline.  
  
" Try this one," said Olivander, handing him the completly black  
  
wand.  
  
" Phoenix feather. A tempermetal core." Harry waved it, and felt  
  
a calming sensation in his mind and body. Light swirled around him,  
  
and was gone.  
  
" Dear Merlin!" exclaimed Olivander. Harry looked up worridly at  
  
his grandfather. He felt he had done something wrong. But Dumbledore  
  
whiped the shocked look off his face before Harry caught it.  
  
"Good job Harry!" He said, smiling at his grandson. Harry perked  
  
up immediatly. After that, they paid for his wand and bid Mr.  
  
Olivander good day.  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry stepped into Madam Malkin's shop alone. His grandfather  
  
had gone to get his books at Florish and Blotts. The saleswitch  
  
smiled kindly at him and rushed him to a measuring stool. On the  
  
stool next to him was a snotty-looking boy with ice-cold eyes and  
  
blonde hair.  
  
"Hello there." The boy drawled.  
  
" Hi." The boy extended one hand to shake with Harry, since his  
  
other arm was tied down. Harry smiled and shook his hand.  
  
" My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Malfoy! Harry  
  
knew that Lucius Malfoy had been a supporter of his parent's killer,  
  
but he was to keep that a secret. This must have been his son. Harry  
  
ignored the horrible fact, and answered as he knew to. He was a  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
" Harold. Harold Dumbledore." Draco's eyes widened.  
  
" The Headmaster Dumbledore is my gtandfather's brother." That  
  
seemed to calm a bit.  
  
" I'm getting my robes before I go back home from my visit. My  
  
sister and I came to see our great-uncle before school in France." Draco  
  
seemed to accept this.  
  
" Too bad, I was hoping for a comrade at Hogwarts." Harry threw  
  
him a sideways glance.  
  
' Be polite Harry! He might not be all bad.'  
  
" Friends anyway?" Draco gave him a smug look, but nodded.  
  
" Sure. Why not? Owl me." It was time for Draco to go, so he jumped  
  
off the stool. So he nodded his head to Harry and left with his purchase.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Ok, here it is. Pic one of these movies from four catagories:  
  
1. Fantasy- Lord of the Rings, , Dungeons and Dragons, Crouching Tiger; Hidden Dragon. 2. Sci-fi- GalexyQuest, Starship Troopers, or Star Wars 3. Horror- House on Haunted Hill, The Ring, Scream, Darkness Falls, 4. Comedy- Bringing Down the House, Daddy Daycare, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, 10 Things I hate About You  
  
Next, pick a couple:  
  
AD/MM...^__- RW/HG SS/HG HP/GW HP/CC DM/GW DM/HG  
  
Then create a fic any way you want it! Like a play, or formed to the roles in the movie, or even subtly directed in the HP universe. Good Luck! I hope to see your works! Those who aren't in the group, e-mail me, k? I'd love to see any story!  
  
To join AlbusandMinerva: AlbusandMinerva-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
I think that's it..... 


	8. The Hogwarts Express

Review answers at the bottom.  
  
i This chapter is dedicated to Selene, who never stops writing, no matter how many itiots flame her. Love ya Selene ^_^i  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry looked around with his magicked blue eyes for his  
  
grandfather.  
  
" Happy Birthday Harry," said a voice in barely a whisper.  
  
Harry spun around to meet the golden eyes of a Snowy Owl.  
  
His grandfather was holding a cage containing the messenger.  
  
" Oh Grandpa! Thank you!" He then promptly hugged the  
  
old wizard. Dumbledore laughed merrily and handed the cage to  
  
the young boy.  
  
" What should I name it?"  
  
" Her, Harry. This owl is a she." The owl made a screeching  
  
noise as if to say ' yes I'm a girl you nitwits.' Harry thought for a  
  
moment.  
  
"Minerva?" The old man laughed.  
  
'A human name?? NO!' screeched the bird.  
  
"Um......I don't think she'd appreciate that Harry." Harry bit  
  
his lip in concentration. Then Dumbledore could see the little lightbulb  
  
go on above Harry's head.  
  
"Hedwig!" He said. The name had suddenly hit him.  
  
'BINGO!' thought Hedwig happily, making several unintelligable  
  
noises to show her appreciation. Harry grinned up at his grandfather,  
  
who smiled back gently.  
  
"Come on my boy. It's time to go home." And the two of the walked  
  
back the way they had come, Harry now much happier than when he  
  
had arrived.  
  
******_______*******_______*******_______*******_______******  
  
Harry sat on his bed at home, flipping through one of his textbooks.  
  
The bright morning sun seeped through his window, giving a faint gold  
  
glow to everything it touched. He closed the book and went downstairs.  
  
Tommorow he was to go with friends of the family to the Hogwart's  
  
Express in King's Cross Station. Weasley, his grandfather had said.  
  
The parents, Arthur and Molly, knew who raised him and the marriage  
  
between his grandparents. But thier children who were either to attend,  
  
like Ron this year and Ginny the next, or Fred, George, and Percy,  
  
already there, had no idea.  
  
"Harry, dear, are you done packing?" asked his grandmother from  
  
the kitchen.  
  
"yes Oma. Can't I go NOW???" Her laughter drifted in along with  
  
the smell of food cooking and baking. And out came Mcgonagall, her  
  
hair loosely tied at the nape of her neck in a ponytail. Behind her, two  
  
pointed green ears popped out of a berret. She smiled at him.  
  
" Don't be so impatient! A lot will change that you may miss, so  
  
savor your last day." He gave her a quizzical look. Seeing his confusion,  
  
she put down the bowl she was holding and answered.  
  
"You won't be able to call me Oma or Grandma at school. Remember  
  
most people think you are with your mother's... relatives. And you can  
  
only call your grandfather 'Headmaster' or 'Professor'." He frowned.  
  
" But in private, which means your grandfather's office only, you  
  
can behave as you always have. Don't worry love." she said, kissing  
  
his forhead, where a lightning shaped scar lay. Harry sighed and  
  
flopped into a cushiony chair by the fireplace. She laughed again, this  
  
time in an airy way, very unlike her 'professor mode'. But she was  
  
right. His grandfather had said something along those lines the day  
  
before.  
  
'But school is school, I guess'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Alright Weasleys'! Harry! Great to meet you again!" cried Mrs.  
  
Weasley the next day. She was a plump, round woman with a cheerful  
  
face, whom had visited Harry as a baby. She hugged him immediatly  
  
and Harry went red. Behind her were the children and Mr. Weasley.  
  
As they began down the station halls, a lanky boy with many freakles  
  
walked beside him.  
  
"Hi," he said, streaching out a long arm to shake his hand. " I'm  
  
Ron. Nice to meetcha Harry." Harry shook his hand, liking the boy  
  
immediatly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ron." The walked in silence (well almost, the twins  
  
kept arguing over random things for about 3 minutes) until they had  
  
passed the barrier and were looking up at the Hogwarts Express. Harry  
  
grinned. This was it!  
  
(((((-------interuption: I'M GOING TO THE PARTY AT BARNES & NOBLE TO GET OOTP!!!!! I LOVE YOU TAMA!!!!! WWOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!  
  
umm....I'm back...*blush* And I'm done with OotP.LOL)))))))  
  
"Hurry now! Don't want to be left behind!" Called the twins in  
  
singsong voices, followed by cackles. Ron rolled his eyes and chased  
  
after his brothers. Harry pushed his cart behind them. The scarlet  
  
steam engine was pumping out smoke like a volcano, it's golden seal  
  
of Hogwarts glistening proudly.  
  
"Need help mate?" Fred (or was it George?) said, and Harry gladly  
  
lifted his trunk up to the twin. Ron had already gotten them a empty  
  
compartment, so Harry only needed to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter." He spun around to see Draco Malfoy and  
  
he nearly greeted him, but then he remembered who he had been last  
  
time they had meet. He shut his mouth.  
  
"Famous scarhead!" Harry spin around, raising his wand. But he  
  
didn't get a chance to do anything, as two Stunning Spells knocked  
  
Draco out cold.  
  
"Better sit down 'Arry!" said Fred with a mouthful of food. His wand  
  
was held out along with his twin's, straight at Draco. They were both  
  
grinning madly.  
  
"Thanks guys!" he said. They waved cheerily and then dissapeared  
  
into thier own compartment. Harry was left undisturbed, except by the  
  
whipering thst appeared wherever he went. But he was not bothered by  
  
it, since he knew they had reason to whisper. Entering the last  
  
compartment, he found Ron waving his wand as if thier was a bugger  
  
on it.  
  
"What are you doing Ron?" he said. Ron bit his lip.  
  
"Trying this spell Fred & George gave me, wanna s-" Suddenly, a  
  
girl with fluffy brown hair pushed aside the door, peering around as if  
  
trying to find something.  
  
"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom has lost one"  
  
she said, causing Ron's eyebrows to rise. Harry frowned, toads were  
  
NOT good pets.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see then!" Ron shot Harry a 'what-  
  
is-she-on' look, but pulled out a rat and cleared his throat.  
  
"Sunshine Daisies  
  
Butter Mellow  
  
Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"  
  
A spark hit the rat, causing it to jump, but the fact remained that the  
  
rat was not yellow, just fat and stupid.  
  
" It's not very good, is it? I've tried a few, and they all worked for  
  
me." said the girl. Ron gave Harry another incredulous look.  
  
"And who are you to say it's a dud?"  
  
" Hermione Granger. And you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter." She turned to Ron, who had just popped a few  
  
Bertie Bots in his mouth.  
  
"Rwon Weasleay" He said. Harry grinned at Hermione's look of  
  
disgust.  
  
"A...pleasure." With that, she turned and left.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
I think 7 pages on my comp is enough. This isn't an exciting chapter, but WTH. ^__^  
  
You know, you learn a lot about how far your writing comes when you find an old story. God, I sucked two years ago...LOL. I wrote the sequel to 'Hands of Blood' (a DBZ fic, and VERY GOOD *wink wink*) called Hands of Terror (I'll re-name it....). My chapters were 8 lines long! *blushes*  
  
If you haven't joined the AlbusandMinerva group, your missing out! We now have a music video! But it won't be up for long, or we'll run out of space.  
  
I'll put the link on my bio A.S.A.P 


	9. The Start of Something Great

I got that book today which analyzes the mysteries in HP. Damn, that woman (JKR) likes to mess with our brains! So I'm feeling VERY inferior right now. ^_^'"  
  
And just to be silly : Minerva's on the liiiiisssstttt. ^_^;  
  
Aaanyway, on with the chapters ne?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The sky began to darken soon after Hermione had left. The two  
  
boys were now down to twelve packages of Every Flavor Beans, which  
  
were now separeted into two even piles. Harry was now quite content  
  
with the world around him, as he was full of the sweets he bought as  
  
well as the small bag of Sherbert Lemons from his grandfather. Ron,  
  
too, seemed not to notice anything around him. But, as with everything  
  
in life, it was too short for either's liking.  
  
" Students, please be prepared to depart. The train will now be  
  
arriving at the station in five minutes!" came the voice of the conductor.  
  
Harry sighed and began stuffing his remaining sweets in the bag he had  
  
carried his Sherbert Lemons in. Ron grabbed Scabbers by the tail and  
  
deposited him in his pocket, to whick the rat only squeaked in  
  
annoyance. And soon the train slowed, finally stopping amidst flikering  
  
candlelight that illuminated a train station. Far away, upon a hill, sat  
  
Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's lights sparkled and  
  
seemed to beckon them forward.  
  
" Firs' Years! Firs' Year Over 'ere!" called a booming voice over the  
  
crowd of chattering students. The voice belonged to Rubeus Hagrid, a  
  
giant of a man Harry had seen but once as a child. Hagrid's face bore  
  
a great big smile as he spotted Harry.  
  
"Alright there 'arry?"  
  
" I'm fine Hagrid!" He yelled back, as Ron gave an awed sort of noise  
  
while he took in the Keeper of the Keys (A/N: in French, this term's  
  
meaning is "Keeper of Clues" hmm..). Hagrid, checking that all the first  
  
years were present, led them down a dark path through the thick trees.  
  
Harry's stomach knotted. This was what he'd been waiting for: The  
  
view of Hogwarts from the lakeshore. And so it appeared, to many a  
  
'ooh!' and 'ahhh!' from the small group. Hogwarts was, if possible, even  
  
more breathtaking than before. It's walls were more defined now that  
  
the full moon was out and the mists rising from the lake could be seen,  
  
making the castle seem to instead be a larger version of the Tor on the  
  
fabled island Avalon rather than an old castle in the world of men.  
  
" Step inta the boats if ya will!" Hagrid called to them. Harry and  
  
Ron stepped into the closest one, followed by none other than Hermione  
  
and Neville.  
  
" I lost Trevor again." moaned Neville to Harry. Ron simply rolled his  
  
eyes, muttering something about ' losing stupid pets' that was  
  
acompanied by a jab at Scabbers. Before them, the lake seemed inky  
  
black and thick in some way. The little boats were slowly making thier  
  
was towards what seemed an outcropping of rock, which was in fact a  
  
cave enterance to the school.  
  
"Watch yer steps, now. Don't want to trip!" Harry and Ron  
  
clambered out of the small vessels, Harry stopping to help Hermione  
  
hoist Neville from the boat. The boy was trembleing.  
  
" I du-du-don't li-like b-b-b-boats!" he whispered to them, seemingly  
  
terrified. But they soon were able to join thier classmates at the top of a  
  
short stairway. Hagrid knocked twice on an pine door, then stepped  
  
back as it opened, saying "The firs' years Professor Mcgonagall."  
  
+=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=++=+=  
  
When the door opened, it reveiled his grandmother, a severe look on  
  
her face she had admitted to Harry was once used to stare down her  
  
enemies in WWII. Several students gulped behind him, proving it  
  
worked well. But for a moment, her eyes sparkled with pride for Harry.  
  
Then she spoke her greeting to them all.  
  
" Thank you Hagrid," she said in her thick accent," I will take them  
  
from you now." And with that Hagrid waded through the group and  
  
out of sight.  
  
" She's scary." Ron whispered, getting a grin from Harry. Ron had  
  
never blown up the laundry with soap that ruined her dress.  
  
" You have no idea..." he muttered. He never forgot his moments as  
  
Harry-neko. They followed Professor Mcgonagall up another two  
  
flights of stairs until they stood before two large, ornate, doors in  
  
the main hall.  
  
" Now, before you will join your housemates for dinner, you will  
  
each be sorted into one of four houses, which will be as your family  
  
here. Your triumphs will earn points, while any rulebreaking," her  
  
eyes flashed at Harry a moment," will lose points for your house.  
  
The names are Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and ...Slytherin."  
  
She ended, with a silence after Slytherin was named. With that, she  
  
turned and put out her hands towards the doors. Magically they  
  
opened, revealing the staff and students of Hogwarts under many  
  
floating candles. In rows they enetered, many feeling more self-  
  
concious than they ever had in thier lives under the enchanted  
  
ceiling, which was clear and bright. Harry's eyes rested on his  
  
grandfather. He looked so powerful in the golden chair in his best  
  
red and gold robes. Harry grinned at him, and recieved a twinkles  
  
from the merry blue eyes. The students now gathered before the  
  
steps leading to the raised dais on whick the head table, a stool, and  
  
the Sorting Hat sat.  
  
"As I call your names, you will come sit here and I will place the  
  
Sorting Hat on your head. You will then join your house!" She  
  
pulled out a list of parchment containing the student names and  
  
began to call.  
  
" Bones, Susan!" A shy girl with brown hair approached, and was  
  
a Hufflepuff withing seconds. Next was Ron.  
  
" Weasley, Ronald!" Ron gulped, but managed to not trip on his way  
  
to the stool. The hat was on his head for a little while longer than Susan,  
  
but "Griffindor" was shouted to the whole hall soon. And on it went as  
  
Hermione and Neville became Griffindors, Malfoy became a Slytherin,  
  
and many others took thier seats. Finally, it was Harry's turn."  
  
" Potter, Harry!" Whispers broke out immediatly such as ' Really?  
  
Is that REALLY him?' and 'Look! The scar!'. Harry glanced once more  
  
at his grandfather before sitting down.  
  
" Don't worry love." His grandma whispered as she set the hat on his  
  
head.  
  
' hmmmmm...ah! Where to put you, where to put you..' said the hat  
  
in his mind.  
  
" Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin!" Harry whispered to the hat.  
  
' Oh? Not Slytherin, eh? You'd be great, you know.'  
  
'I'm a Dumbledore!' He thought. " We are NOT Slytherin!'  
  
' Fine, my boy! I see your loyalty to the headmaster is greater than all  
  
else......"Griffindor!" The entire hall heared the last word, and  
  
monumental cheers came from the Griffindor table. The twins shouted  
  
"We got Potter! We got Potter" until at last he sat among them. But his  
  
gaze went back to his grandparents. It was hard to tell, but they held  
  
hands, beaming down on him. And then Harry knew for certain that  
  
he would not be facing the upcoming tests alone.  
  
THE END  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Woah. A whole ending in an hour. Wonder where that came from.  
  
I hope that your satisfied with the story. I agree with what JKR said though as far as what I think is concered" "You look at it (the story/book) and say " I should have changed that."  
  
Well, I'm off to ponder Remember and Legacy of Shadow.....au revoir! 


End file.
